Nunca subestime o poder de um cookie
by Infelix
Summary: O que acontece quando temos um alquimista se aventurando na cozinha, um homúnculu com inveja dos cookies e um gato atacado juntos num apartamento? Yaoi, EnvyEd!


Olá pessoas! Essa fic eu escrevi porque...porque...sei lá! Pq eu adoro cookies! Bom, algumas coisinhas que eu gosatria de dizer:

1. A receita eu não lembro onde eu peguei, foi na internet mas eu não lembro o site -.-'

2. A noção de tempo da fic eh meio ruim, mas tudo bem XP

Gostaria de dedicar isso para: **Lena - **ela leu mesmo não gostando de yaoi! **Soso -** ela que deu o nome do gato! **Helena Hiwatari: **ela ta querendo ler essa fic, XD, mas demoro um pouco pra postar. **Luuh -** ela corrigiu a fic! **Eros -** serviu de modelo para o gato!

É isso, bom, espero que gostem! Só lembrando, quem não gosta de yaoi então não leia -.-'

**_Ingredientes_**_**  
**__1/2 xícara (chá) de manteiga  
1 colher (chá) de essência de baunilha  
3/4 xícara (chá) de açúcar  
1 ovo  
1 xícara (chá) de farinha de trigo  
1/2 colher (chá) de fermento em pó  
1 colher (café) de bicabornato  
180g de chocolate meio amargo picado  
1/2 xícara (chá) de nozes ou castanhas picadas _

**_Modo de Preparo_**_  
Bata a manteiga com a baunilha e o açúcar até ficar cremoso. Junte o ovo e bata até misturar bem. Acrescente a farinha, o fermento, o bicarbonato, o chocolate e as nozes ou castanhas. Pingue esta massa em assadeira (sem untar) com auxílio de uma colher (chá) e leve ao forno, pré-aquecido por 12 a 15 minutos. Retire os biscoitos do forno e deixe amornar antes de tirar assadeira. _

_Culinarista: Mirian Soro __  
__Foto: Luiz Roberto Pereira_

- Não acredito que eu venho aqui só para lhe fazer companhia e você nem liga pra mim! Só liga para esses biscoitos idiotas!

- Cookies! – respondeu Ed olhando o homúnculu sentado na cadeira com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa da cozinha – São cookies!

- Seja lá o que for! – falou Envy encarando o alquimista – Até parece que esses cookies são mais importantes do que eu!

Edward não respondeu apenas lançou um olhar que praticamente dizia "Mas eles são mais importantes!" E depois voltou a picar uma barra de chocolate sobre o balcão (com uma certa dificuldade). O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados agora tinha o olhar fixo no chocolate:

- Que lerdeza! – exclamou o homúnculu rindo.

- Meu...Você acha que e fácil!? – perguntou o loiro pressionando a faca contra a barra de chocolate e se esforçando para que aquilo cortasse, quando finalmente conseguiu cortar o chocolate o garoto olhou para o outro e disse – Envy, vá prender o cabelo! Não quero comer um cookie com fios de cabelos no meio...!

- O que!?

- Isso que você ouviu. Não quero comer um cookie com um fio de cabelo verde no meio! – respondeu Ed agora rindo.

O homúnculu ignorou o outro e ficou com os cabelos soltos. Edward, que havia terminado com o chocolate, agora buscava todos os ingredientes que precisava para fazer os seus cookies!

Manteiga - certo.

Essência de baunilha – certo.  
Açúcar – certo.  
Ovo – certo.  
Farinha de trigo – certo.

Fermento em pó – certo.  
Bicabornato – certo.  
Chocolate meio amargo picado – certo.  
Nozes ou castanhas picadas – certo.

Depois, o alquimista pegou um recipiente e deixou em cima do balcão e voltou para o livro de receitas. Envy leu por cima do ombro do mais baixo:

**_Modo de Preparo_**

_Bata a manteiga com a baunilha e o açúcar até ficar cremoso. Junte o ovo e bata até misturar bem. Acrescente a farinha, o fermento, o bicarbonato, o chocolate e as nozes ou castanhas. Pingue esta massa em assadeira (sem untar) com auxílio de uma colher (chá) e leve ao forno, pré-aquecido por 12 a 15 minutos. Retire os biscoitos do forno e deixe amornar antes de tirar assadeira_

Edward pegou a manteiga, baunilha e o açúcar e colocou dentro do recipiente e ficou ali batendo os ingredientes com uma colher, depois colocou o ovo e fez como a receita mandava, o homúnculu se apoiou no balcão e ficou olhando o loiro, sorrindo levemente:

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Ed levantando o olhar para o outro.

- Você! – riu o homúnculu.

- Okay! – falou o alquimista estendendo o recipiente e a colher para o homúnculu – Faça você!

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Envy olhando o livro de receitas, tentando entender como aquilo funcionava – O que eu faço agora?

- Coloca uma xícara de farinha de trigo, ½ colher de chá de fermento, uma colher de café de bicarbonato, 180g de chocolate picado e ½ xícara de chá de nozes – respondeu o garoto lendo no livro.

- Certo...- falou o homúnculu enquanto colocava o recipiente em cima do balcão e pegava um xícara que estava ali perto – Uma xícara de farinha de trigo...

Envy segurou o pacote de farinha acima da xícara e tentou despejar o conteúdo do pacote dentro da xícara, mas o homúnculu acabou se descuidando e deixou a farinha ir para todos os lados:

- Envy seu idiota! – Edward gritou em meio à nuvem branca que havia se formado entre eles.

Quando a poeira abaixou, Envy pode ver o estrago que fizera, o balcão, o chão, ele e Edward estavam cobertos de farinha, olhou para a xícara, ela estava cheia!

- Pelo menos eu enchi a xícara! – respondeu ele rindo.

- Deixa que eu faço o resto...

O alquimista colocou no recipiente o resto dos ingredientes e depois se agachou para pegar uma forma em um armário.

- Certo! Ajude-me a colocar a massa aqui...

- O que?

- Pegue a colher, com ela pegue um pouco da massa e pingue na forma! – explicou o alquimista como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

- Okay okay... – respondeu o homúnculu enfiando a colher na massa e depois a retirando dali.

Os dois ficaram fazendo isso até conseguirem ter uma forma cheia de pequenas bolotas deformadas de uma mistura de farinha, ovo, fermento, chocolate, nozes e etc.

- E agora? – perguntou Envy tentando se livrar de pequenos pedacinhos de massa que ficaram presos nos seus dedos.

- Leve ao forno, pré-aquecido por 12 a 15 minutos. – respondeu o loiro lendo, o alquimista olhou para o homúnculu com ar de curiosidade – O que é forno pré-aquecido?

- E eu vou saber? – respondeu o homúnculu se encostando no balcão e limpando um pouco da farinha que insistia em ficar presa nele.

- Nhaca... – Edward foi até o telefone e discou alguns números.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Perguntar para alguém! – Ed ficou ali esperando até atenderem – Ah...Olá Primeira Tenente Hawkeye!

_- Edward? O que houve?_

- Ah! Nada de mais! Eu só queria saber se você poderia me dizer o que é forno pré-aquecido! – Ed riu.

_-..._

- Primeira Tenente?

- Achou que ela te achou meio idiota! – falou Envy que andava para lá e para cá.

_- Ah, me desculpe Edward – respondeu ela – Forno pré-aquecido?É quando você liga o forno mais ou menos 15 minutos antes para depois colocar seja lá o que você estiver fazendo dentro._

- Ah! Obrigado Tenente Hawkeye! Tchau...

_- Tchau_

E desligou.

- O que é esse negócio? – perguntou Envy se enfiando atrás do sofá da sala e depois levantando com um gato cinza nas mãos – O que é isso?

- Forno pré-aquecido é quando a gente liga o forno antes de coloca os cookies dentro – respondeu o alquimista – E esse é o gato do Al, Sr.Bigodes.

- O que?! – o homúnculu começou a rir olhando pro gato – Sr.Bigodes!? Que nome mais idiota!

- Deixe o gato em paz! O Al gosta desse nome... – falou Edward – Ele sempre quis ter um gato com esse nome!

- Sr.Bigodes... – murmurou o rapaz mais alto colocando o felino no chão – O que você está fazendo?

Ed estava agachado na frente do forno com a porta (tampa... sei lá) aberta, com um fósforo aceso tentando, sem sucesso, acender o fogo.

- Eu não consigo nem ligar um forno direito! – irritou-se o alquimista jogando o décimo fósforo apagado para longe – Eu sou um inútil!

- Ah... Chibi, você não tem que ligar o gás primeiro? – perguntou Envy se abaixando ao lado do rapaz.

- O que? – o loiro levantou a cabeça e viu no forno um pequeno botão com o símbolo do gás. Edward se levantou, apertou o botão e voltou a tentar acender o fogo e advinha? Deu certo!

- Viu chibiii? Você não é um inútil! – falou o homúnculu abraçando o garoto por trás.

- Agora tem que deixar ai 15 minutos...

- Temos 15 minutos livre? – perguntou o mais alto cheirando o pescoço do outro.

- É... – respondeu o loiro com receio do que se passava pela mente do homúnculu.

Envy pressionou os lábios finos contra o pescoço do alquimista e começou a beijar a pele do rapaz. Mas Edward logo se esquivou:

- Ah...Eu...Vou tomar um banho! – falou o loiro – Sabe... pra tirar toda essa...Farinha...

- Hmph...Certo... – respondeu o homúnculu cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Enquanto Ed estava tomando banho, Envy apenas "mudou sua aparência para uma aparência limpa". O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados deitou-se no sofá e ficou lá esperando, sentiu alguma coisa batendo e puxando o seu cabelo, se virou no sofá e olhou para o chão, lá estava Sr.Bigodes com aquele olhar cínico que os gatos ficam quando estão perseguindo alguma coisa:

- O que você quer?

- Meowww... – o gato miou alto em resposta.

Envy levantou uma das mãos e começou a mexer os dedos para ver a reação do felino. Sr.Bigodes olhou fixamente para a mão do homúnculu e se agachou, ficou ali com aquele olhar cínico e começou a mexer o traseiro (como se estivesse rebolando) e sem aviso pulou para tentar pegar a mão do rapaz, este a levantou mais alto fazendo com que o gato apenas pegasse o ar:

- Você é muito bobinho... – falou Envy rindo e acariciando a cabeça do gato.

O homúnculu ficou em silêncio e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, sorriu maliciosamente, se levantou do sofá e foi até o banheiro. A porta estava aberta, "Como chibi é bobinho!" Pensou, abriu a porta devagar e entrou.

O banheiro estava coberto por uma nuvem de vapor, o lugar estava bem quente. Envy foi até o chuveiro (bem devagar e em silêncio) e puxou a cortina do box de repente:

- Oi O'Chibi-san!

- Envy! – Edward quase teve um ataque do coração, o garoto conseguiu puxar uma toalha não sei da onde e a prendeu em volta da cintura enquanto desligava o chuveiro – O que você esta fazendo aqui!?

- Vim ver você, chibi! – respondeu rindo.

- Há-há! Muito engraçado! – respondeu o alquimista empurrando o outro para fora do banheiro e dessa vez trancando a porta para depois terminar de tomar banho.

- Você viu isso? Ele me empurrou para fora do banheiro! – falou Envy indignado – Ele está me evitando! Ele só quer saber desses cookies idiotas! O que você acha, Sr.Bigodes?

- Meow...

- Concordo... Tenho que fazer o chibi parar de pensar nesses biscoitinhos... – murmurou o homúnculu colocando o dedo indicador sobre o queixo.

- Você está falando sozinho, Envy?

- Ah? Edo!

- Já deu 15 minutos vou colocar os cookies no forno... – respondeu o rapaz passando reto pelo homúnculu em direção à cozinha.

- Viu só? Ele me trocou por BISCOITOS! – falou o homúnculu encarando o gato.

- Pronto coloquei os cookies no forno – disse Edward saindo da cozinha – Está falando sozinho de novo?

- Não estou falando sozinho!

- Então ta falando com quem? – perguntou o alquimista apoiando as mãos na cintura.

- Com ele! – Envy apontou inocentemente para Sr.Bigodes.

- Com o gato? – Ed ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro!

- Pff... Você é doido! – respondeu o garoto olhando para o gato e para o homúnculu – Mais quinze minutos e os cookies estarão prontos!

- São só biscoitos!

- São cookies... – respondeu Edward – Você nunca comeu cookies?

Silêncio...

- Não? – perguntou o garoto de novo.

Envy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então você vai comer hoje! – Ed sorriu. Envy adorava o sorriso do alquimista, a maioria das vezes um sorriso alegre e cheio de vida outras vezes um sorriso tímido, mas adorável.

O alquimista s virou para voltar para a cozinha, mas o homúnculu foi até ele o abraçou por trás. Pronto, agora ele não podia fugir, ou pelo menos Envy não iria deixar. Até que os dois ouviram o telefone tocar.

- Vou atender! – falou o garoto se livrando dos braços do outro e atendendo ao telefone – Alô!

_- Oi Nii-san..._

- Ah...Al! Oi! O que foi?

_- Só pra avisar que eu vou voltar um pouco mais tarde, achei uns livros interessantes aqui na biblioteca e... _

Edward sentiu o homúnculu o abraçar por trás de novo e encostar o rosto no seu pescoço:

- Envy! – sussurrou Ed tentando afastar o outro, mas ele insistia em ficar grudado no alquimista.

_- Envy? Nii-san está tudo bem ai? _

- Ah! Sim, Al! – respondeu o alquimista de aço, o homúnculu agora beijava o pescoço deste – Está tudo...b-bem...

_- Nii-san? O que você está fazendo?_

- E-eu? Ahh... – Envy continuava beijando o pescoço do rapaz e agora deslizava a mão direita pelo peito deste – Eu estou... Fazendo...co-cookies... Ah...

_- Hm, certo. Até mais nii-san!_

- Tchau... – Edward desligou o telefone – O que você pensa que está fazendo...?

- Nada de mais... – murmurou o homúnculu no ouvido do garoto e depois fazendo este se virar de frente para ele.

- Nada de mais? O Al deve ter desconfiado de alguma coisa e...

- Você se preocupa de mais... – respondeu o mais velho beijando o canto da boca do alquimista – Relaxe... ok?

O homúnculu encostou seus lábios nos do garoto, este não fez nada para impedir o outro. Ed sentiu a língua ávida do mais alto tocar de leve os seus lábios que logo se entreabriram permitindo que o outro adentrar a sua boca. O alquimista era meio...inexperiente no assunto, mas ele deixava que Envy tomasse controle da situação, isso sempre dava certo...Pelo menos pra ele o beijo ficava bom.

Edward afastou os lábios da boca do homúnculo, olhou para um relógio que estava ao lado do telefone e saiu correndo para a cozinha deixando o mais velho em pé sozinho na sala:

- O que foi agora!? – perguntou Envy irritado.

- Os cookies! – respondeu Ed da cozinha.

- "Os cookies!" – murmurou o homúnculu imitando o alquimista e voltando o olhar para Sr.Bigodes que estava ali o tempo inteiro assistindo os dois – Viu só!? Eu disse que ele gosta mais dos biscoitos do que de mim!

Estava tudo calmo até Envy ouvir um grito desesperado vindo da cozinha:

- NOSSA! MEU DEUS! O QUE ISSO!?

O homúnculu foi até a cozinha e se deparou com um Edward segurando a porta do forno aberta um pouco olhando para dentro do eletrodoméstico assustado com a boca aberta. Ele foi até mais perto e viu o que deixara Ed naquele estado...Os cookies (os preciosos cookies!) haviam se juntado e formado um bolo! Não existia mais bolotas deformadas e sim um bolo de...Bom...Cookies. Envy não se controlou e começou a rir, tanto da cara do garoto quanto do bolo de biscoito:

- Você ta rindo?! – o alquimista praticamente gritou – Você ta rindo?! Os cookies viraram...

- Um bolo! – respondeu o homúnculu rindo mais ainda enquanto o outro tirava a forma do forno e largava em cima do balcão.

- Não tem graça...! – o mais novo agora estava mais irritado com a risada do outro – Eu me mato pra fazer essas coisas e no fim saí essa mer!

- Calma chibi! – falou Envy apoiando uma mão no ombro do outro – É só cortar com uma faca e dá pra comer...

- Mas...Mas...

- Olha... – o homúnculu pegou uma faca na gaveta, cortou um pedacinho do "negócio" e entregou para o alquimista.

- Isso não é um cookie! É um pedaço deformado de bolo esquisito... – respondeu o Alquimista de Aço, mas mesmo assim colocou o pedaço de bolo na boca.

- Isso é bom... – falou Edward pegando mais um pedaço de cookie e colocando na boca – Experimenta!

- Não estou com fome... – respondeu Envy olhando para o "cookie" que o garoto segurava a frente do seu rosto.

- Só um pedaço... Pra experimentar! Você nunca comeu cookies!

- Okay... – o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados colocou o cookie na boca... – É bom...

- Viu!? Eu disse que era bom... – Ed pegou outro pedaço de biscoito, mas antes de conseguir coloca-lo na boca Envy arrancou-o de sua mão – Ei!

- Você me fez gostar desse negócio agora me agüente...

Um tempo depois os dois já estavam cheios de cookies, mesmo assim Edward ainda estava indignado com o resultado meio desastroso com o formato dos cookies (meio?):

- Como foi que ficou daquele jeito?!

- Não sei...

- Eu não fiz nada de errado na receita, fiz?

- Não sei...

- Então por que aquilo virou um bolo!?

- Não sei!

Okay, esses "Não sei" estavam enchendo o saco:

- Eu sou um idiota?

- Não sei... – Envy continuava com a atenção fixa nos cookies.

- Você é um idiota?

- Não seeeiiii...

- Você... Gosta de mim?

Dessa vez o homúnculu não respondeu. O que aquilo significava? Que ele gostava do garoto? Ou que ele odiava ele? Como Edward não estava num momento muito bom (você sabe... o negócio do bolo-cookie) ele interpretou como "Eu te odeio, mas não quero dizer".

O loiro suspirou, se levantou da cadeira e saiu da cozinha. Por que ele estava se sentindo mal? Envy apenas não havia respondido uma pergunta! Mas mesmo assim os olhos do garoto começaram a se encher de lágrimas sem razão enquanto afundava no sofá.

- Você está bem? – a voz do homúnculu perguntou, como ele conseguia chegar num lugar sem fazer o menor barulho? Era mais silencioso que o Sr.Bigodes!

- Aham... – respondeu Ed com a voz meio chorosa enquanto Envy se sentava ao seu lado.

O mais velho segurou-lhe o queixo e o obrigou a encará-lo. Ficaram um tempo olhando um para o outro até Edward não conseguir mais segurar as lágrimas e começou a chorar _"Ele vai achar que eu sou um idiota!"_ E fechou os olhos.

O alquimista sentiu os lábios finos do outro roçarem nos seus delicadamente e depois passarem a beijar de leve as bochechas do garoto com o objetivo de secar as lágrimas que ainda estavam ali.

- Sim...

- O que? – perguntou Ed enquanto enxugava o rosto com a mão esquerda.

- Você não perguntou se eu não gostava de você? – Ed assentiu – Eu respondi!

O loiro deu um sorriso tímido e depois encostou os lábios nos do mais velho.

Quando Alphonse voltou o apartamento estava muito quieto. A cozinha estava bagunçada e com uma forma em cima da mesa, o Elric mais novo foi lá ver o que era, era um tipo de bolo que parecia ter ficado muito duro; a sala até que estava normal; seu gato, Sr.Bigodes, estava aninhado no canto do sofá dormindo, mas onde estava Edward... Era muito cedo para o irmão estar dormindo.

Al foi até o quarto e achou seu irmão dormindo tranquilamente. O mais novo se deitou na cama do outro lado do quarto (mesmo não podendo dormir) e ficou ali.

- Ed...

- Nii-san! - o alquimista sentiu alguém sacudindo ele de leve – Acorda!

- O que foi? – perguntou se virando na cama.

- Chego isso aqui pra você... – Al estendeu para o irmão uma caixa pequena azul clara.

- Da onde?

- Tava na porta hoje de manhã!

- Como você sabe que é pra mim? – perguntou ainda sonolento.

- Por causa disso... – Alphonse apontou um negócio escrito na caixa, a visão do mais velho demorou um pouco para focar o que estava escrito. "_Para: Ed"_

- Oh...

Ed abriu a caixa e lá dentro havia alguns cookies! Redondos e perfeitos! Ficou encarando os biscoitos e sorriu. Alphonse não entendia por que o irmão estava feliz com uma caixa de cookies e nem sabia quem tinha mandado aquilo. Na verdade a única criatura (além do próprio Edward) naquele apartamento que sabia era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que o Sr.Bigodes.

N/A: Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Querem me matar? O.O! Deixe um review dizendo!

Algumas coisinha:

**1-** Forno pré-aquecido: bom, eu estava escrevendo quando vi o tal "forno pré-aquecido" na receita e não sabia uq era, então perguntei pra minha amiga, Lena, ela me disse e issu me inspirou para escrever a parte do "o que é forno pré-aquecido!?!  
**2-** Bolo-cookie: isso acontece com uma amiga minha a com umas meninas no filme "Making Cookies (part 1, part 2, part 3) " no youtube XP  
**3-** O título: um dia eu achei uma imagem do Ed e do Envy brigando e o Ed estava dizendo "Me devolva o meu cookie!" e eu disse pra minha amiga "nunca subestimo o poder do cookie"! hehe... na verdade tinha 4 opções de título e escolheram esse:  
**"O que é forno pré-aquecido?" (ByLena)  
"Edward, Envy e Sr.Bigodes"( ByLena)  
"Making Cookies"(ByTelpë)  
"Nunca subestime o poder de um cookie"(ByTelpë)**


End file.
